Collars for animals, such as dogs, are well known in the art. While these collars are typically configured to removably connect to a leash, the prior art does not teach an integrated leash within the collar assembly. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide for a collar having an integrated leash allowing the user to quickly gain access to the functionality of the leash when an auxiliary leash is not available.